Viscount Füffy Charbonneau
"One day i will be strong enough to fight back, and on that day i will be the dog tearing into your throat before you can swallow your pride." -''Viscount Füffy Charbonneau Past Early Childhood. Born and raised in the outskirts of Boreus by Dacian and Jhoan Charbonneau, Füffy was a rather outgoing child to say the least. With their house being a moderate size they were rather unaware of the fact that they were born into nobility. Since both parents had a full time job it felt to be rather normal to themself. Throughout the years their parents were known to do business with some of the locals, it was known that they'd sponsored a local bakery owned by a friend of the family. Of course the sponsorship came with it's pros and cons, the business would have to give 10% of it's monthly profits to the family, and of course it went straight to the family's treasury. Over time the little pup came to realize that there was a Hunting guild that'd visit the town every few years and took interest in that. Their parents of course took notice of that and invested their earnings to their hunting education in hopes of allowing them to partake in the guild. Just when it seemed their efforts had gone to waste as no adult in the vicinity was skilled or trusted enough to teach them how to hunt they were forced to pay their way into the Guild. Guild life. Entering the guild at around age 12 Füffy was under the wing of the Guild Leader's assistant, Emon. He was the one who'd taught them how to hunt as well as properly skin animals. With them developing at this age both mentally and physically it was revealed that they were a horrible asset to the guild. With every practice, every hunt, every form of training they burned through their weapons and supplies whether it was from carelessness or a lack of luck they were costing the guild more than they could afford. Realizing this, the Guild Leader quickly put them on a strike system, monitoring them through the years and doing his best to teach them properly himself, however it was to no avail. During their 3 years in the guild they'd come to find that they were able to transmute their body at will, giving them either a masculine or feminine appearance depending on whatever they felt was more convenient. However, this easily went against them, as during a feminine day Emon was able to pull them aside during a session and blackmailed them in order to have sex with him. He promised them that he'd keep them from being tossed out of the guild as long as they gave him their body whenever he needed. This of course scarred them in their view of relationships and in fact it lasted for a week, after that they decided to take it into their own hands to determine their fate. If they could kill an Elk on their own AND show proof, they wouldn't be a liability after all, right? Wrong, the hunt went horribly, horribly wrong. The prey they'd been singling out was killed by a bear, and since they were 'technically' disturbing it's meal it had to defend itself, so the bear did indeed strike and in turn tear off their muzzle. Because of this they were sent running for the guild, whining and with their tail between their legs, tears stained the fur of their face, and they eventually caught up with a search party led by Emon. Because of this, the guild leader was very cross with them and the money he spent on their medical bill in Earnwold was the last he'd ever spend on their destructive qualities. Before they could fully recover from the wound every member of the guild had departed and abandoned them in a town in which they had no relatives, money, or idea of what to do. Earnwold's Trials Of course they couldn't just stay alone. Luckily there were temples kind enough to let them in although they were soon driven away from it by the many activities and sinners within. It scared them away from religion, seeing as they were afraid of either being a religious nut, desperate beggar, or cynical cunt. ...WIP...